


Work of Art

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser thinks Ray is art
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: art

Even though museums were few and far between in the Northwest Territories, Fraser knew a fair bit about art. When he was a boy, he and his mother would spend many hours looking at art history books and she would tell him all about the art and artists; van Gogh was her personal favorite.

Now, he was looking at a different kind of art. Ray was laying in their bed and his tan skin looked almost bronze in the sunlight streaming through the window in the opposite wall. Ray was wearing nothing but underwear and Fraser licked his lips as his eyes traveled over Ray’s bare skin. He was lean and his tattoo stood out on his arm.

Fraser’s eyes traveled down Ray’s chest and his pink nipples were alluring. Travelling lower, Ray had a line of golden hair that started on his stomach and went under his underwear. 

He looked over at Fraser and lifted his arm to beckon Fraser.

Fraser moved and happily joined Ray in bed. One of the many things that Fraser enjoyed was kissing, touching and licking Ray. Licking real art was not nearly as pleasing. He had licked a painting once and never again.


End file.
